New Visitor (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Someone new has arrived on Earth. But who is he? And what relation does he have with Starfire? Read to find out! Part1 .
1. Chapter 1

**New Visitor (Part one)**

Act 1

The Titans are at the pizza place, loudly, deciding what toppings they'll have.

Beast boy: No! VEGETARIAN! I don't eat meat!

Cyborg: Yeah, but whoever heard of a vegi pizza?

Starfire: I suggest we have the anchovies.

Beast boy: That's still meat!

Starfire looks dismayed.

Raven: Can we just decide already!

Robin: How about Beast boy has his own pizza?

The Titans melody goes off!

Robin: Trouble!

Beast boy: What about the pizza?

Robin: It'll have to wait!

Act 2

The Titans arrive at the library.

Cyborg: Who would steal from the library?

Starfire fly's closer, when suddenly; a bookshelf hurtles through the wall and lands on top off her!

Robin: TEEN TITANS GO! (Shouting)

They run into the library. Starfire breaks through the bookshelf and fly's into the room. She sees the others fighting a man in a green/blue costume, which shows off his muscles.

She recognizes him from somewhere, but she can't remember.

Starfire: Wildfire (whispered to herself).

Quickly she pushes him to one side, just missing a table thrown by Raven!

They fall into the back room. Starfire on top of Wildfire.

Starfire: Sorry, I had to see if it was you. Are you Wildfire?

Wildfire: Yes, who are you?

Starfire: Do you not recognize me? I am Starfire, you're sister!

Opening theme.

They get up and hug.

Wildfire: I can't believe you're here, I thought I would never see you again!

Starfire: I also am surprised, but glad!

The rest of the Titans burst into the room, while there're hugging.

Robin: Starfire, are you ok...? (Surprised/Confused).

Cyborg: OK, what have we missed? (Rubbing the back of his head, in confusion).

The two have broken from the hug.

Starfire: This is my brother, Wildfire. And these are my friends, and my team, The Teen Titans! (Gesturing, towards them).

They all look at her confused.

Starfire: When mother and father died, he left; me and Blackfire did not see him again!

Wildfire: That's why I'm here, Blackfire sent a message saying you lived on Earth now!

Starfire: That is true; Robin, Cyborg, Raven and beast boy helped me escape from the Gordaneions. So they let me stay, and we became a team and great friends! (Signaling to each of them, when she said their names).

Beast boy: Ok now we've sorted that out can we go home?

Raven elbows him.

Beast boy: OW! What was that for? (Glaring at her).

Starfire: Yes you must see our home! (Grabbing Wildfire's arm).

Robin looks shocked.

Cyborg: I knew she had a sister, but a brother?

Robin: How could she not tell me...? (Looking hurt).

He quickly changes his sentence seeing the look on Cyborg's face.

Robin: ...us! (Uncertainly).

They all make their way to the Tower, Starfire dragging Wildfire in front.

Act 3

Starfire has shown Wildfire the entire tower, and is now sitting on the sofa with him, talking.

Wildfire: How'd you end up here anyway?

Starfire: After I escaped from the Gordaneions, Earth was the closest place to go.

Wildfire: I haven't seen the family or friends for eight years!

Starfire: Wildfire I-

She's cut off by a siren and the others come rushing in. Raven starts typing on the computer.

Cyborg: Who is it?

Raven: Um… Starfire! It's Blackfire!

Wildfire: Wait, isn't that good? (Suspiciously)

Starfire: She has changed since you last saw her! Where is she? (Eagerly)

Raven: Actually she's on the roof!

Starfire stares for a minute.

Starfire: Whatever you do, do not follow me! (To Wildfire).

Then she turns to Robin.

Starfire: Could you please make sure he stays here?

Robin: Sure. (Helpfully).

She thanks him, and flies towards the roof, the others follow.

Act 4

There are loud bangs above, from Starfire and Blackfire fighting, and they are worrying Robin.

Wildfire: So you and Starfire are close then? She told me about Tokyo.

Robin: Yeah! (Lovingly).

Wildfire: It's a shame you won't see her again!

Robin: What?

Wildfire: Because I'm about to kill you!

He dives at Robin and they start to fight!

Act 5

Beast boy: Well she's gone!

Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy are climbing down the stairs and into the living room. It's a mess!

Cyborg: ARRRR! MY SOFA! MY T.V!

He rushes into the room to morn over his burnt sofa and cracked plasma screen cracked.

Raven: WOW! What happened here?

Stafire's looking around, worriedly.

Starfire: Where is Robin?... Robin?

She starts looking around, the others help.

Robin: UGH! Starfire! (Weakley).

Starfire: Robin?

She turns to see him trapped under parts of the ceiling. She bends down and pulls him out, the others rush over.

Starfire: Robin? Robin are you ok?

Raven: Who did this?

Robin: Wild…Wildfire (weak, whisper).

They all look at Starfire, and she gasps.

Starfire: N… NO! WILDFIRE WOULD NOT DO THIS! (Shouting)

Cyborg: But, Star, who else would get here without us knowing?

Starfire: I...

She looks down at Robin, who is slowly closing his eyes! Tears are welling up in her eyes. She treis to blink them back, but can't, and they fall to the floor one by one.

Raven: I'll take Robin to the Medical Bay.

Beast Boy: Come on Star (queitly)

He escourts the tearful Starfire to the burnt sofa, to calm her down, as Raven walks out the door with Robin.

Act 6

1 hour has passed and all the Titans, except for Starfire, are in the medical bay. Robin starts to wake up.

Cyborg: Nice to see you up, Robin! How you feeling? (Joyfully).

Robin: UGH! Better. Where's Starfire?

Raven: She said she was going to her room.

Beast boy: Yeah she seems upset and confused, about what happened.

Robin starts to get up, but Raven gentley pushes him back down.

Raven: You need to stay here!

Robin: But, I'm going to see Starfire!

Cyborg: I'll go get her.

He walks out the room. A few minuets later he rushes back in.

Cyborg: Um.. guys! She's gone! (Worridley).

Robin: WHAT! (Shouting).

Cyborg: I found this on her bed, it's adressed to you.

He hands Robin the note. Robin opens it, and reads it out.

Robin: Dear Robin,

I am sorry i did not belive you, so i've gone to confront Wildfire! I hope to see you soon.

Starfire xxx

(Her Writing is very neat).

Raven: Why would she do that alone?

Robin: I don't know, but we need to find her! Cyborg can you lock on to her communicator?

Cyborg: Already on it!

Beast boy: I'll get the T-car ready!

Cyborg: I've got a lock she's by the pizza place!

Robin: Come on Titans let's go!

Act 7

The Titans arive at the pizza place. Straight away they see it's beat up, and no one's around!

Raven: There!

She points at Starfire, who is throwing starbolts into the darkness. She dodges part of a wall, and see's them. She fleis over.

Starfire: Freinds! What are you doing here?

Her arm's are covered in bruises, and her hair is a mess. Even her clothers are singed from starbolts!

Robin: We've come to help

She has a sad look on her face, and she fleis back. Suddenly Wildfire comes out of the shadows and throws a wave of starbolts at her! While she's recovering, he hits the pillar, holding up the balcony above them, and moves from under it!

There's a loud creak and the balcony starts to collapse. She tries to run, but it's to late! Before it hits her she shouts Robin's name, and then, she's buried by the concrete!

Robin: STARFIRE! (Shouting).

The Titans rush over.

Suddenly we see Wildfire transform into Madam Rouge.

Rouge: To easy! (smugly, in her accent).

And then rushes off, leaving the Titans to dig out their freind!

Fade to Black

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ending theme.

Please reveiw and comment! :-)

Next episode up soon, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**New Visitor (part 2)**

Previously (Take scenes from last episode, including last shot).

Opening theme

The Titans are still, franticly, digging out Starfire!

Robin: Starfire! Starfire, can you hear me? (Loudly, almost shouting).

Beast boy comes out of the rubble, as a spider

Beast boy: I've looked everywhere, in there. She's not there!

Robin: KEEP LOOKING! (Shouting).

He raises his fist, but Cyborg grabs it, before it can hit Beast boy!

Cyborg: Look man, where trying as hard as we can, but I don't think-

He's cut off by Robin.

Robin: Well it's not GOOD ENOUGH! (Shouting the last part).

Raven turns to him and looks worried.

Raven: I think you should go home!

Robin looks even angrier!

Robin: No! WE HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING! (Shouting).

Cyborg puts a hand on his shoulder.

Cyborg: Dude! She's gone!

Robin stops and puts his head in his hands.

Cyborg: Let's go home!

Act 2

There all sitting on the sofa, not saying anything. Suddenly the siren goes off!

Beast boy gets up and types on the computer, reluctantly.

Beast boy: Mumbo's at the jewellery store!

Robin looks at the three of them.

Robin: Do you think you can handle him?

Raven: Sure!

As they walk out, Robin hears Beast boy.

Beast boy: He's finding it harder to let her go!

Cyborg: Yeah!

Robin walks out of the living room and into his bedroom. He sits down on his bed, as he does so he sees a picture of himself and Starfire dancing at a prom, after defeating Kitten. Starfire is wearing her lilac prom dress, which glittered in the moonlight.

Robin: I miss you, Star. (Holding the picture in his hands).

?: I missed you to!

Robin turns his head to see a shadowed figure by the door! As the figure moves, the light hits her face and we see that it's Starfire!

Robin: Starfire?

She steps closer.

Robin: Starfire!

He rushes over to her and they hug! Before they have a chance to talk, Robins communicator goes off.

He answers it.

Cyborg: Robin, we have a problem!

Starfire is just out of shot of the camera.

Robin: What's wrong?

Cyborg: Plasmas and Cinderblock have shown up!

Robin: I'll be right over, Robin out!

He closes his communicator, and turns to Starfire.

Robin: Come on! When we get there, you make a start on Cinderblock, me and the others will finish off Plasmas!

Starfire: Ok, let's go! (Getting her Starbolts ready).

Act 3

Starfire and Robin have arrived at the jewellery store. Robin runs in, and joins the others, and Starfire has flown to the roof, to find Cinderblock through the skylights.

She can see the others struggling to fight Plasmas. Suddenly she sees Cinderblock making a grab for Beast boy! She smashes through the skylight, glass shards streaming behind her!

Starfire: Stay away from my friends!

She throws loads of starbolts at him, and uses her eyebeams. She punches him, and he flies backwards, and lands on the floor. Then she grabs his foot, and throws him through a wall!

After, she starts on plasmas! All the other Titans can do is watch in amazement, as she stops the crime!

When she's finally finished, they rush over to her.

Beast boy: Wow! Star, thanks!

Cyborg: Welcome back!

Raven: Where have you been?

Starfire: After the balcony fell on me, I was able to get out while you were digging me out! I saw Madame Rouge running, but I couldn't find Wildfire, so I followed her in case she committed a crime! Did _you_ see him anywhere?

Beast boy: See who? (Looking worried).

Starfire: Wildfire! (Trying not to show her worry).

Robin steps towards her.

Robin: Star, he's never been here, it was Madame Rouge all the time! (Quietly).

Starfire's face is showing different expressions.

Starfire: So…He's still lost?

Robin: Star, What do you mean? (Reassuringly).

Starfire: Our family was given notice that Wildfire was missing! Some people said that he had perished; others said the Gordanians had captured him!

Robin: We didn't-

He's cut off by a transmit beam, making him disappear!

Starfire: Robin!

Beast boy: What just happened?

Cyborg: He was caught in some kind of-

He also disappears!

Beast boy: Ok this is-

Again, he disappears! Starfire and Raven are left standing, looking around, to see who it would take next!

Starfire: Where have they gone? (Her back to Raven).

When no one replies she turns around, seeing that Raven has also gone!

Starfire: Raven?

Suddenly her communicator sounds. She answers it.

Madame Rouge comes up on the screen!

Starfire: Madame Rouge! What have you done with my friends?

Rouge: I have them hostage! And if you want to risk you're brothers life, you'll stay away!

The screen turns black

Act 4

Starfire's at the tower, typing on a keyboard. She's trying to get in contact with someone! Just then, Batgirls face comes up on the screen.

Batgirl: Starfire? (Surprised).

Starfire: I require your assistance! (Quickly).

Batgirl: What's wrong? (Quickly).

Starfire: Robin, and the other Titans, have been captured!

Batgirl's eyes go wide.

Batgirl: I'll get Batman! (Urgently).

She goes off camera, and a few seconds later, she returns with Batman.

Batgirl: Starfire says, Robin and the others have been captured! (To Batman).

Starfire: And if I am not quick enough, then they can perish, or m…my brother could be too! (Reluctantly).

Batgirl: You have a brother? (Surprised/Confused).

Batman look's at her, and she quickly forgets the question!

Batman: We'll be right over!

Then the screen goes blank.

Act 5

Starfire is flying next to the Batcar, containing Batman and Batgirl inside.

They start to slow down, and stop by a run-down warehouse. Starfire puts her ear to the wall to hear Madame Rouge.

Rouge: You're friend won't dare show, if she understands what's at risk!

Starfire nods towards Batman and Batgirl, and then smashes the wall!

Starfire: Think again!

As the dust clears, Batman and Batgirl have gone, and the Titans are in glass cylinders!

Robin: Starfire!

Rouge turns and smiles!

Rouge: After my warning, I thought you wouldn't show! (Smugly).

Starfire: Release my friends! (Determined).

Rouge: Or what? (Fearlessly).

Starfire: Or this! NOW! (Shouting).

Suddenly Batman and Batgirl drop from the ceiling! Batman crashes into Rouge, and starts fighting! Batgirl goes to help, while Starfire goes to free her friends!

Robin: Starfire? What are you doing here? Didn't you hear h-

Starfire cuts him off.

Starfire: I know, but you're more like a family to me than him!

She starts typing on a console, next to the glass prisons. A few moments later they are all free.

Cyborg: Who were the two that came with you? (Curiously).

Starfire: Batman and Batgirl! (Casually).

Raven: You brought them all the way over here, just to save us? (Surprised).

Starfire: Of course!

Beast boy: Wow! Star that's

He stops when he see's what's happening in front of them. Rouge has defeated Batman and Batgirl, and they are lying on the floor, unconscious!

Rouge: You thought _they_ could beat _me_?

The Titans look devastated!

Rouge well now it's_ my _turn! (Pulling out a control box).

She presses the button! Suddenly a pillar falls and makes a gaping hole in the floor! The floor it starts to crumble!

Robin is standing closest. They all start to move back, but then hit a wall!

Suddenly the floor goes from under Robin's feet, and he falls through the hole! Starfire tries to grab him but she's too late, and he falls into the darkness!

Fade to black!

TO BE CONTINUED!

Closing theme.


	3. Chapter 3

**New visitor (Part 3).**

Previously on Teen Titans (Take scenes from last series, including last shot).

Opening theme

Act 1

Starfire: ROBIN!

She runs to the hole and gets ready to jump, but Cyborg grabs her arm.

Cyborg: Star, you can't go down there!

Starfire: I can and I will, someone has to save Robin! (Determinedly).

Raven: Starfire, you won't make it back, and besides Robin can handle himself! (Reassuringly).

Starfire: But what if he can not? What if he's stuck down there forever? What then? (Her face is going red with anger).

Beast boy: But Star-

Starfire: I'm going; anyone is welcome to come with me!

Cyborg: Fine, we'll keep in contact with you, to make sure you don't run into any trouble! (Reluctantly).

Raven: And I can keep your location, and if you lose your communicator down there, I can use telepathy to stay in contact! (Proudly).

Beast boy: And this is to bring you luck if you need it. (Shyly).

He hands her a gold ring. It's the ring of Azar that was broken in the episode 'The End'.

Starfire: How did you… (Looking at it in amazement).

Beast boy: All those hours I've been in my room, it's because I've been fixing it.

She puts it on, and it comes up with 'Thank you'

Starfire: Thank you friend Beast boy!

She waves a good bye to all the Titans, and then jumps through the hole.

It's really dark and a long way down, so she starts to fly. She holds a starbolt in her hand to light up the darkness.

Act 2

Starfire finally lands, after a few minutes of flying, on the wet sewer floor!

Starfire: Robin? (Loudly).

Cyborg: Starfire, we've got a lock on Robin! (Through a communicator).

Starfire: Where is her! (Quickly).

Cyborg: A few steps to your left. No, wait, he should be right in front of you!

Starfire: But there is no-

Suddenly she's knocked over, by something falling from the ceiling! She's pulled up by a gloved hand!

Starfire: Who… who are you?

She conjures up a starbolt, and shines it into the figures face.

Starfire: Robin! (Shocked).

Starfire: Robin, it is me your friend, Starfire! (Nervously).

Starfire: Robin?

Robin is looking at her, quite mischievously!

Cyborg: Starfire? Starfire are you there? (on communicator).

Starfire's communicator is lying on the floor, just out of reach!

_Raven: Starfire what's happening? _(Telepathy).

_Starfire: There's something wrong with Robin! _(Thought)

_Raven: Why, what's happening? _

_Starfire: I do not know! He look's very different, almost EVIL! _(Scared).

_Raven: Do you think you can bring him back up?_

_Starfire: I do not think so, he's holding my wrist quite tightly! I do not want to hurt him! _(Nervously).

_Raven: You might have to, even if he lets go, you will struggle to get him to follow you! _(Unsurely).

_Starfire: Ok, I shall return at the tower soon! _(Sadly).

Starfire and Raven stop talking, and Starfire gets a starbolt ready in her free hand!

Then she throws it at Robin. He looks like he's been electrocuted! His grip loosens, and starts to fall. Before he can hit the floor, she grabs him.

She sadly looks at her friend, and then gathers him in her arms, and set's off towards the surface!

Act 3

Starfire has arrived at the tower with Robin, who is now lying on a bed in the medical bay.

Starfire: Is there any information about Robin? (Eagerly).

Beast boy: Not yet Star! (Sadly)

Suddenly, the siren sounds. Starfire runs to the living room, and starts typing on the keyboard. Her eyes start to glow green, with anger! Raven comes in and see's her face.

Raven: Starfire, who is it? (Carefully).

Starfire: Rouge! (Gritting her teeth).

She leaves the computer and starts for the door, but Raven stops her.

Raven: Starfire, maybe you should leave her to us! (Reassuringly)

She considers the idea, then dismisses it, and walks out the door!

Act 4

Starfire has arrived at the city square. Almost instantly she see's Madame Rouge robbing a bank! She flies over to her!

Starfire: Madame Rouge! (Unhappily).

Rouge turns and drops the money bags.

Rouge: Starfire! How nice to see you, come here to stop me have you? (Bored).

Starfire: I have come to make you pay for what you did to Robin! (Angrily).

Rouge: But don't you want to know where your brother is? (Teasingly).

Starfire's eyes stop glowing and she looks curiously at Rouge.

Starfire: You… you know where he is? (Surprised).

Rouge: Of course, He's DEAD! (Joyfully)

Starfire looks as if she might cry, but then her eyes turn to green flames! She charges at Rouge knocking her over, and making her lip bleed!

Rouge: You little, Brat! (Annoyed).

Starfire, throws a stream of Starbolts at her, but Rouge just gets up as if nothing happened!

Starfire: My powers! (Shocked).

Rouge: That's right, your emotions affect your powers, don't they! Well what if I told you that he died alone, and painfully! (Smugly).

Starfire: SHUT UP! (Weak shout).

Just then Starfire falls to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks!

Rouge: it's about time I put you in your place!

She raises her fist, but a lamppost flies into her sending her crashing into a wall! The camera zooms to see all the Titans, including Robin, standing on the road.

Robin: Teen Titans, GO! (Shouting).

Act 5

They all rush forward towards Rouge accept for Robin, how goes to Starfire.

Robin: Starfire are you ok?

Starfire: I am fine, it is just she changed my emotions to make me weak. But I am back to normal now!

The pair turn to see the others fighting Rouge. And Rouge is winning!

Robin: Let's go help! (To Starfire).

Rouge: Unfortunately, you can't win! (Pressing a button on her belt).

All the Titans, including Starfire and Robin, have red electric shocks around their body's! They fall to the floor, in agony!

Starfire eyes start glowing a deep green, with a thick, black outline! Then she gets up!

Rouge: WHAT! THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE! (Shocked)

Starfire grabs rouge by the wrist, spins her and lets go! She smashes into a wall! The Starfire, between both hands, makes a large black and green starbolt and throws it at Rouge! Rouge falls from the wall onto the floor, and stays there, breathing heavily!

Then Starfire sends green and black sparks along the floor, towards the Titans. The shocks are no longer visible and the Titans open their eyes!

Cyborg: What was that? (Amazed).

Starfire: I think they were my new powers! (Unsure).

Beast boy: That was amazing! (Excitement in his voice).

Starfire feels around on her finger for the ring of Azar, but can't find it!

Starfire: The ring! (Worriedly).

Robin: Are you on about this? (Holding out the gold ring).

Starfire: Yes, thank you! (Relived).

The other Titans are walking back to the tower. Robin puts her hand in his and slips the ring on her finger.

A imprint fades up and it says: _I love you._

They both blush.

Starfire: I love you too! (Happily).

And they walk off to the tower, hand in hand.

Fade to black

Closing theme.


End file.
